


Hell is Empty (and all the devils are here)

by bookoftheazuresky



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, I am so sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a beautiful woman walked up to him in a coffeeshop, Ludger certainly wasn't thinking that she might be a creature from hell in disguise- much less that she would make him an offer he couldn't refuse.</p>
<p>(In which Ludger is turned into a sex demon and hilarity most definitely does not ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



> You know, my beta meadowlarked looked at this and said, “The Presa part is too long compared to the Julius part. You know what this needs? More dubcon and Julius crying!” Therefore, blame should be apportioned accordingly. I just wanted succubus sex, but nooo…
> 
> Thanks to DivineMadness and meadowlarked for betaing this hellspawn. Thanks also to rethira, who gave my beta a taste for suffering with her smut.
> 
> Title is from Shakespeare's play, " The Tempest."

Ludger looked at his drink and contemplated the interview he’d just left. It had gone well, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. This was his third interview at a bakery this month, and the previous two had expressed polite regrets but he just wasn’t what they were looking for. Julius had suggested trying coffee shops after this, and he was thinking his older brother might be right.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Ludger looked up to find a woman a few years older than him standing with her drink in hand.

Ludger moved his drink from the middle of the table and said, “Sure, go ahead.”

She smiled at him, pink glossed lips curving sweetly. She was _very_ pretty- her blue scoop-necked top showed off a statuesque figure, dipping deep enough to display very respectable cleavage and clinging to the lines of her body elsewhere. She was wearing a pair of ivory shorts that showcased her legs just as much, and stylish black boots came up to her mid-calf. She carelessly slung a black leather jacket over the back of the chair and slid into it while giving him a flirtatious look.

It must be the interview clothes, Ludger thought, slightly embarrassed. Normally such a classy woman wouldn’t be looking at _him_ like that. He knew he was good looking, but he was too short to really attract girls. One of his classmates had jokingly remarked that no one wanted to go out with a boy who looked cuter than her, and he should try dressing older.

As if she knew he was embarrassed, the woman grinned at him and said, “Sorry to intrude, it’s just pretty busy in here.”

Since Ludger had come in here to sit specifically because it _wasn’t_ busy, he looked demonstratively around and raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re supposed to take a lady at her word!” she scolded him good naturedly. “I’m Presa.”

She was definitely flirting with him. Ludger mentally shrugged; it didn’t cost him to play along. “Ludger.”

“Ludger,” she said, rolling his name over her tongue as if to test the flavor. “So, what brings you to this place? I’ve gotta say, I’m a regular, and I’ve never seen you her before.” She leaned towards him slightly in invitation.

“I just got out of a job interview,“ Ludger replied. Before she could ask him, he continued, “It was at Lowell’s.”

“Just down the street from here,” Presa said. “When you get the job, you should definitely come back. This is the best coffee shop in the neighborhood.”

Ludger smiled at her, warmed by her confidence that he would get the job even if she was just humoring him. Taking a closer look, he confirmed his first impression of her as really pretty- her long wheat-blonde hair tumbled in precisely styled waves down her back, and her eyes were a brown just a few shades darker than her hair. The pair of slim-framed glasses on her nose turned her real- a lot of women who took so much care with their appearance ended up looking posed, but Presa didn’t.

Encouraged, Ludger asked, “What are you here for, then?”

She chuckled, a rich sound. “I’m a freelance translator. I like to work here- being out of my room helps me think. And the coffee isn’t bad either- which _also_ helps me think.”

She tipped her head at him. “Lowell’s is a pretty fancy bakery. You must be a great cook if he deigned to give you an interview.”

“I’ve been cooking since I was seven,” Ludger confided. She really did look interested. “My brother’s hopeless in the kitchen, so I’ve always done my best.”

Her eyes sparkled with delight. “How cute! You definitely have to be good with all that practice.” Ludger relaxed infinitesimally. The last time he’d thought someone was flirting with him, it had been Nova- and that had ended terribly. It didn’t make any sense to conflate the two- he’d known Nova for years beforehand and Presa for maybe five minutes, but that didn’t stop him.

The ensuing conversation only settled him further. Presa seemed genuinely interested in listening to his talk about cooking, and he made sure to listen attentively himself when she shared some anecdotes about her own translation work. Even better, she took it as a matter of course that he would be in the neighborhood in the future and told him about the shops and people in the area, highlighting a few places that he definitely should and shouldn’t go.

Ludger was surprised when he reached the bottom of his drink. He and Presa must have been talking for most of an hour, while people had drifted in and out of the coffee shop.

“I haven’t kept you too long, have I?” she asked, divining the source of his surprise.

“Not at all!” Ludger protested. “I don’t have anywhere to be. Have I kept _you_?”

She laughed. “Working for yourself is great- hard appointments are pretty rare. Actually,” she said, putting her fingers on the back of his hand, “this has been really fun. Could we maybe continue? Lunch? I know some great places. Not even expensive.”

Wow, an actual _date_. Ludger knew he was blushing; he could feel the betraying burn in his cheeks. It was the same thing that had tripped him up as a teenager- he was just too shy. Well, not the only thing that had messed him up, he’d been working against more than just _shyness_. But he hadn’t had to pluck up his courage to ask, and she was pretty and nice…

“Okay,” Ludger said.

~

Presa strode confidently down the street, jacket draped over her shoulder. She’d tugged him up to walk beside her, her hand lingering on his wrist for a moment longer than necessary. Ludger still thrilled a little at the casual touch- he almost never responded to people on a physical level, and he was enjoying the sensation of not feeling broken. With Nova, he’d been wrong about her interest from the start, and with- he cut the thought off. He just needed to be in the moment right now.

She led him around to a club’s side door. He blinked a little at that- was their bar open, maybe? He wouldn’t mind bar food, though he wasn’t that fond of alcohol. But the room he followed her into was as empty as he would expect from a club in the middle of the day, lit dimly from the front window but with no other lights- or people- there.

Then Presa was kissing him, her mouth lush and sweet. He stumbled back a step in shock, only for her to press herself more firmly against him, spreading her hands across his back and digging in. They were the same height, Ludger though ridiculously, she only needed to tip her head to meet his mouth.

“Presa…!” he gasped. She hadn’t let him go, just allowed him to catch his breath. “Isn’t this a bit fast?” he managed to say, the first thing that popped into his head that might get him some sort of explanation.

She smiled at him, light from the front windows reflecting off her glasses. Without a word, she pushed him back until his legs hit the edge of a reclining couch and he tumbled back. Then she was crawling over him, pinning his legs under her weight and giving him a long look down her shirt.

“No, really, I’m not a first date kind of guy!” Ludger babbled. Finally, she stopped. Her smile was still unmistakably predatory as she imprisoned him between her arms.

“Really, your lack of appreciation for my charms was a little insulting,” Presa said conversationally as if she weren’t looming over him like a cat its prey. “I mean, I could tell you were just a bundle of repressed lust, but all you wanted to talk about cooking and your big brother! Even someone who doesn’t like women at all should respond, with as much desire in their heart as you.”

“I’m sorry?” Ludger ventured, really confused. He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted himself, that she thought he would just hop into bed with her. Maybe she should look for better guys, if she believed that all men were lusting after her.

“No, this really is better than I hoped.” Her tone was all too pleased. “To find a human with a succubus’ lust in his heart really isn’t something I see every day!”

“What-“ Suddenly her silhouette changed, angular wings spreading from her back to help her keep her balance. A barbed tail flicked against his cheek, caressing the skin with exquisite slowness. “-the hell,” Ludger finished weakly.

“Well,” Presa, the succubus, said huskily, “you aren’t wrong.”

~

She really was very beautiful. Her wings were a desert color in the low light, nearly the same shade as her hair, with creamy inner webs. Her tail was the same sandy hue. They seemed to pass through her clothes without any trouble.

Ludger woke up from his contemplation- and how crazy was he that he was getting distracted by her _wings and tail_ \- to realize that he couldn’t move at all. It felt like he was being pushed back down onto the reclining couch, but it wasn’t by any force that he could _see_. Just for him, gravity seemed to have bindings more solid than any rope.

Presa saw the realization, or maybe just felt his useless movements, and leaned down to kiss him again. She stole the breath from his lungs. Ludger panted restlessly beneath her, straining helplessly. Weren’t succubi able to charm people? That must be what she was doing.

“I can’t believe you’re resisting me this much,” she commented. “Who is it? The person that you want so badly.”

“What are you talking about?” What she was saying didn’t make any _sense_ , though with a sex demon laying on top of him, sense was apparently optional.

She rested a hand on his chest and spoke softly, confidingly. “You _want_ someone. I can feel it here. It’s what made me interested in you- a succubus can feel desire, even when it isn’t aimed at her. I thought I could turn your interest and have some _fun_ ,” she wiggled her hips suggestively, “because people who lust deeply taste the best. But your heart won’t give up, even when I’m on top of you, with all of this charm at my disposal.” She leaned down again, close enough that Ludger thought she might kiss him once more.

The words she spoke next drove into his brain like a spike. “You can get them, you know.”

Ludger stilled. “What?” he gasped, his voice traitorously breathy.

She smiled, clearly pleased to have captured his attention so thoroughly. “The person you want. There’s something in the way of your being together, isn’t there? Even though you _want_ so badly that you’re half incubus yourself.”

“I- I don’t…” Ludger trailed off. Julius, always Julius, always his big brother- they could _never_ -

“But you can,” she continued, low and sweet. “People like me, _we_ can. Your _brother_ …” she trailed off, looking smug at the shocked expression on his face. “Every time you talked about him, I could taste your desire. You want him, but you’re too tied to the morals that say that you _can’t_ have him.”

Ludger looked away, tears gathering in his eyes. She’d seen right through him, straight to the ugly truth in his heart.

“Shhhh, don’t cry.” Presa brushed her hand over his hair. “You can have him. No one will tell you no.”

Her voice was seductive, promising. Ludger, against his will, felt a spark of hope in his breast. “H-how?” he asked tentatively.

“You see,” she purred and Ludger fell into the spell of her voice, “I have _magic_. The kind of magic that makes people see want I want them to see. If you want, you could have him in the middle of a crowded street and no one would see anything out of the ordinary. You could scream his name so loud your neighbors could hear, and they wouldn’t even look at you oddly the next day. You could even,” here she dropped even lower, “rewrite their memories, change what’s in every database in the country, and marry him like any other person. You could invite your own parents and they would congratulate you on getting married. No one would even blink when you called him your brother on your wedding day.”

_Yes._ Yes, that was what he wanted. He could imagine it, he could _see_ it, Julius kissing him sweetly in front of all his friends, paired rings on their fingers. Julius, _his,_ for all the world to see, and _no one would tell him no._

“Isn’t that worth falling from grace?” Presa asked, triumphant, haloed with light shining on her wings.

“Yes,” Ludger stated, solid as stone, “yes, that’s what I want.”

~

Julius unlocked his apartment door with a sigh. He hadn’t heard back from Ludger all day, even though his interview had been before noon. That probably meant that it had gone badly, and his brother was too dispirited to text him about it. Walking inside only confirmed his intuition- none of the lights were on. On a normal night Ludger would be making dinner cheerfully, but the apartment was silent as the grave.

He made his way quietly across to Ludger’s room and looked in the open door, expecting to see his brother curled up on his bed in a ball of misery. To not see anyone was an unpleasant shock. Julius turned and made his way through the apartment, checking the couch to see if Ludger was there instead. No dice.

Bewildered and somewhat alarmed, Julius checked the bathroom and laundry room. Ludger was nowhere to be found. The silence seemed to taunt him with Ludger’s absence. Finally, he came to his own room. Julius stuck his head through the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ludger had curled up on his bed just as Julius had pictured. He’d grabbed one of Julius’ pillows and wrapped himself around it, burying his face in it. Julius walked over to the bedside and sat down, reaching out to touch Ludger’s hair.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Julius said. Ludger looked up, baring his face to Julius’ eyes. He didn’t look as if he’d been crying, thank goodness. But there was something strange about his expression. He looked too _happy_ to have been rejected from yet another job. It wasn’t the face Ludger put on to keep Julius from worrying about him- if Julius had been forced to guess, he’d say Ludger had gotten what he wanted.

“Julius,” Ludger murmured huskily. Unbidden, a thrill raced down Julius’ spine. He did his best to ignore it. Then Ludger uncurled from the pillow, his movements smooth and sensuous. “Julius,” Ludger said again, then sat up, his body tucked between Julius’ comforting arm and the line of his thigh. “Will you hug me?”

Far back in the depths of his brain, something shrilled a warning. Julius obediently wrapped his little brother up in his arms. Ludger’s body was warm, he thought. Ludger snuggled closer, tucking his face into Julius’ neck…and resting his hand on Julius’ thigh. Julius found himself inhaling the scent of Ludger’s hair, suddenly intoxicated by his nearness. The hand on his thigh crept upward as Julius pulled Ludger tighter into his embrace. His little brother was making small pleased noises into Julius’ neck, his lips moving against the skin. Then Ludger’s hand touched the place where his arousal was tenting his pants, and the spell of the moment was broken with Julius’ gasp.

If Ludger had been anyone else, Julius would have thrown him across the room. Then again, had Ludger been anyone else, Julius could have let him continue. Could have pushed him down onto the bed and had him. Julius forced the thought out of his head as he shoved his brother away from his body. Ludger looked at him with an uncomprehending expression- his eyes dazed and lustful.

“Big brother,” Ludger moaned, a sound that only made Julius harder.

“You’re sick,” Julius said. “We need to get you to a hospital.” Julius used the thought of the the emergency room, of his brother ill, to cut the fire singing in his veins. That was the explanation for this behavior- Ludger was feverish. That was what the flushed cheeks and dazed air meant, not anything else.

“I’m not sick,” Ludger denied. His voice was low and bewitching, a sound totally at odds with his innocent little brother. “I’m better than I’ve ever been before.” No sooner had he said that than Ludger pushed himself back into his arms, entwining his arms around Julius’ neck and kissing him ardently. Nothing of innocence was in the press of Ludger’s mouth. He tasted like desire, lush and ripe and heady. Julius found himself wrapping his arms about Ludger in turn and followed his earlier thoughts and pushed him back onto the bed. A series of hectic images presented themselves to him: Ludger naked beneath him, Ludger writhing in pleasure, claiming Ludger’s body, offered up like fruit at the peak of ripeness. Yes, Ludger was ready. The childish softness that Julius had used to combat his desires was nowhere to be found- Ludger was ready to be _eaten_.

This time Julius actually managed to put several feet in between him and his younger sibling before Ludger’s plaint of “Don’t _leave_ me!” severed his ability to move. Shock left Julius straining against invisible bonds- he wasn’t imagining it, he could feel them wrapped around his biceps, his wrists, and his legs.

“Ludger,” he said, his voice flat with shock “what did you _do_.”

Ludger gathered himself up on all fours. “I want you,” he declared, his voice sending another spark of arousal through Julius’ body. And it was his _voice_ , Julius realized, just like it was his _body_ that had eroded Julius’ self-control every time they touched. Ludger’s ability to draw his attention had increased by an order of magnitude.

“Ludger,” he said again, this time with purpose, “ _what did you do?_ ”

“I made it so that we could be together,” Ludger explained. “It was really very easy, once I admitted what I wanted. And now,” he rested a hand on Julius’ breastbone, the feeling searing through his clothes as if they weren’t there, “I can feel how much you want me too.”

“Ludger, I’m your brother. We can’t do this.” The look in Ludger’s eyes was hungry. He needed to convince Ludger quickly, before his brother did something they would both regret.

At his words, Ludger faltered slightly. “I can make it so that I’m not your brother anymore,” he offered, sounding pained, as if the suggestion was almost too terrible even to contemplate. “I love that I’m your brother, but if it would hurt you less I can make you forget. You wouldn’t have to be guilty anymore, you could just love me.” He continued with the same stricken eyes, “I could make everyone forget. We’d just be lovers, not bound by blood.”

“Forget that I’m your brother…? It doesn’t work like that,” Julius denied.

Ludger closed his eyes, seeming to concentrate. His shadow stretched, leaving a demon sitting in his brother’s place.

“Now it works like that,” Ludger told him, silvery wings stretched out to either side of his body. A long tail hung off the bed. He even had horns with the same moonlight shimmer as his hair.

If Julius could have moved, he would have. Instead, he was pinned by Ludger’s magic to the spot. “Ludger,” he breathed, appalled. Then what Ludger had been saying really penetrated his head. “You can’t just rewrite people’s memories!”

“Why not?” Ludger asked. “We’re not hurting anyone, but if people saw us together they would condemn us. If I just encourage them to look away, how is that wrong?”

“We can’t be together. For heaven’s sake, I practically raised you. You just need to-“ Julius groped for words, “undo whatever it was you did, and everything can go back to normal!”

“I can’t undo it,” Ludger said mildly. “The only reason this happened was because I wanted you so badly.”

Julius squeezed his eyes shut at the words. His fault. He’d warped Ludger somehow, imprinted his own twisted desires onto his little brother’s psyche. And because of that, Ludger had become something like this…!

“Julius,” Ludger gasped, heart-rent. “It’s all right, this is what I wanted! The only thing I want is to be with you. I know now, how you must have been suffering just like I was, but we don’t have to!” He wrapped his arms around Julius’ immobilized body, pressing his face to Julius’ chest.

“Please, Julius…” Ludger had released whatever spell that held Julius, imploring with himself alone for Julius to stay. Julius could no more refuse him than he could stop his own heart from beating. But he had to- he couldn’t take advantage of his younger brother, especially now. He wasn’t thinking clearly, and Julius had the suspicion that if he gave in there would be no way to get his brother back to normal.

“Ludger,” he said, smoothing a hand over that silver-bright hair. He almost shuddered as his knuckles brushed the ridges of his horns. “We need to find a way to undo this. You’re my baby brother- I know you know better than this. You can’t just throw away your whole life.”

“Throw away my life…?” Ludger murmured against his chest.

Encouraged, Julius kept petting him. “We haven’t done anything that can’t be taken back. _Please_ , Ludger, _listen_ to me.”

“I always listen to you, big brother,” Ludger said, quietly. His hands tightened dangerously on Julius’ back. “Maybe it’s about time that I stopped.”

Julius abruptly found himself on his back, pinned flat to the sheets. Ludger’s hands fisted on his chest, counterpoint to his expression of annoyance. “I _know_ you want me. Why can’t you just make this easy? After I went to all this trouble, too.”

“I don’t want you like this, Ludger!” Julius snapped. _Now_ he was in trouble. If Ludger could stop him from moving whenever he wanted, the chances of Julius getting away from him were _really bad_.

“Stop lying!” Ludger snapped back. “You think I can’t tell now? How long has it been?” He palmed Julius’ erection, undiminished for all his refusals. “How long have you been denying how badly you want your ‘baby brother?’”

Nausea rose in Julius’ throat. Ludger’s hands on him felt too good as he was coaxed to full arousal. He writhed impotently as Ludger petted him, idly shifting between Julius’ chest and his thighs and where Julius wanted his hands most and not at all.

“I’ve wanted you for _so_ long, Julius,” Ludger said, his voice all lust and pleading. “I can’t tell you how broken I felt, knowing that the only person I _really_ wanted was my brother. But I’m a demon now. I don’t have to care. Just let me show you how good it is.” Ludger’s hands slid against his chest, a ripple of shadow spreading from his palms and leaving Julius bare in their wake. He shuddered at the feeling of raw silken slickness over his skin, his skin over sensitized to the cool air. Ludger sat up and admired his handiwork, his eyes sliding avariciously over his naked brother.

“Please, no.” Julius was reduced to begging, now, too pained, too _aroused_ to be able to formulate words that Ludger would hear. “Please, Ludger, no…”

“Shhhh,” Ludger cooed. He grasped Julius’s wrists and moved them above his head. “Shhhhhh. It’ll be all right. I’ll give you what you need.” He stroked a hand tenderly across Julius’ cheek. Julius couldn’t help but lean into it, too tired to resist the heat that radiated from his brother’s hand and left him lightheaded with anticipation. Everywhere Ludger had touched him was hot now, charm magic sensitizing Julius in preparation for its master’s whims. With Ludger’s power ringing through his veins, Julius could barely recall that this was _wrong_. Wasn’t his beloved smiling down at him, wings reflecting silver in the dim light? Surely yielding to him was all that Julius wanted.

Ludger’s own clothes disappeared in a ripple of shadow. His skin was as silver as his wings and hair in the moonlight from the window, a statue carved by a master’s hand. He was aroused too, inspiring a wave of answering lust in Julius. Somewhere beneath it, fear and guilt made him want to close his eyes. This- this wasn’t-

Ludger leaned closer, Julius’ cock just brushing against the satin smooth surface of his skin. “A kiss before we start?” Ludger asked, his breath on Julius’ lips.

Julius, drawing on the last untapped reserves of his will, managed to shape a silent “no.”

“Stubborn big brother,” Ludger sighed. Then he grasped Julius’ cock and lowered himself onto it.

The slide was all too easy- Ludger’s unprepared body opened as if they’d spent hours on foreplay. Once Ludger had taken him all in, however, his inner walls clamped down, leaving both of them gasping raggedly from the sensation. Julius found that the paralysis that had gripped his body had loosened somewhat- no relief to him, since all his body could seem to do was shift under Ludger’s weight as if to seek the best angle.

Ludger’s face was flushed with shameless desire, his mouth gone slack as he panted. “Julius,“ he moaned. “You feel so good.” He experimentally shifted his hips and gasped at the pleasure blooming between them. Julius’ thrust upward thoughtlessly, Ludger’s body welcoming him deeper. Ludger made a raw sound and pushed back down.

His brother rode him hard, each slide dragging Julius’ body deeper down into instinct and mind-numbing pleasure. Ludger seemed to know exactly how to meet him, and the noises he made as he fucked Julius were shamelessly ecstatic. Julius found himself saying his brother’s name, the breathless utterances seeming to spur Ludger on as he sought to please Julius.

Ludger planted his hands on Julius’ chest, pleasure sparking from the places he touched. Each motion had him fanning his wings with wilder abandon. Julius dug his heels into the mattress and tried to meet Ludger with equal force, but his arms were still bound to the bed, keeping him from putting everything into the motions.

“Let me,” Julius gasped, “let me touch you, _please!”_ Ludger immediately dropped to brace himself with one arm while the other brushed Julius’s wrists, the binding gone in an instant. Ludger had hardly huffed out another breath before Julius was kissing him, hands going to his hips to pull his little brother down harder. Ludger’s scream was muffled by Julius’ mouth, but the sound was enough to bring him to climax nonetheless. Ludger went impossibly tight, inner walls slicked by Julius’ come until Julius was wrung out from pleasure as his brother panted against his throat from his own orgasm.

After a long moment, Ludger gingerly sat up, Julius’ softening cock still deep inside him. He looked immoderately pleased, utterly debauched. Still lost in the haze of his orgasm, Julius thought he was too gorgeous for words.

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Ludger husked, his voice rough from all the sinful noises that he’d made. “But I think you can do a little better, big brother.” Impossibly, Julius could feel himself getting hard again, the warmth of Ludger’s magic chasing away his lassitude.

“Let’s see if you’ve learned anything,” his little brother, the sex demon, said, cheeks flushed with renewed desire.

~

Much, much later, Ludger snuggled into him, his humanity seemingly restored. Julius pulled him tighter against his body, unwilling to let him go even though the effects of Ludger’s charm had ebbed when his brother had fallen into sleep. He looked so innocent now, but Julius’ semen drying on his thighs gave the lie to his sleeping face.

Julius stroked his silver hair, pressed his cheek to the top of Ludger’s head, and wept. 


	2. Good(?) End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a shame to cut the first version entirely. The first part is the same, but Julius' reaction is a little different in this version. Maybe it'll make up for the final version? (Lies. Nothing makes up for that.)

Julius unlocked his apartment door with a sigh. He hadn’t heard back from Ludger all day, even though his interview had been before noon. That probably meant that it had gone badly, and his brother was too dispirited to text him about it. Walking inside only confirmed his intuition- none of the lights were on. On a normal night Ludger would be making dinner cheerfully, but the apartment was silent as the grave.

He made his way quietly across to Ludger’s room and looked in the open door, expecting to see his brother curled up on his bed in a ball of misery. To not see anyone was an unpleasant shock. Julius turned and made his way through the apartment, checking the couch to see if Ludger was there instead. No dice.

Bewildered and somewhat alarmed, Julius checked the bathroom and laundry room. Ludger was nowhere to be found. The silence seemed to taunt him with Ludger’s absence. Finally, he came to his own room. Julius stuck his head through the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ludger had curled up on his bed just as Julius had pictured. He’d grabbed one of Julius’ pillows and wrapped himself around it, burying his face in it. Julius walked over to the bedside and sat down, reaching out to touch Ludger’s hair.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Julius said. Ludger looked up, baring his face to Julius’ eyes. He didn’t look as if he’d been crying, thank goodness. But there was something strange about his expression. He looked too _happy_ to have been rejected from yet another job. It wasn’t the face Ludger put on to keep Julius from worrying about him- if Julius had been forced to guess, he’d say Ludger had gotten what he wanted.

“Julius,” Ludger murmured huskily. Unbidden, a thrill raced down Julius’ spine. He did his best to ignore it. Then Ludger uncurled from the pillow, his movements smooth and sensuous. “Julius,” Ludger said again, then sat up, his body tucked between Julius’ comforting arm and the line of his thigh. “Will you hug me?”

Far back in the depths of his brain, something shrilled a warning. Julius obediently wrapped his little brother up in his arms. Ludger’s body was warm, he thought. Ludger snuggled closer, tucking his face into Julius’ neck…and resting his hand on Julius’ thigh. Julius found himself inhaling the scent of Ludger’s hair, suddenly intoxicated by his nearness. The hand on his thigh crept upward as Julius pulled Ludger tighter into his embrace. His little brother was making small pleased noises into Julius’ neck, his lips moving against the skin. Then Ludger’s hand touched the place where his arousal was tenting his pants, and the spell of the moment was broken with Julius’ gasp.

If Ludger had been anyone else, Julius would have thrown him across the room. Then again, had Ludger been anyone else, Julius could have let him continue. Could have pushed him down onto the bed and had him. Julius forced the thought out of his head as he forced his brother away from his body. Ludger looked at him with uncomprehending eyes- dazed, lustful eyes.

“Big brother,” Ludger moaned, a sound that only made Julius harder.

“You’re sick,” Julius said. “We need to get you to a hospital.” Julius used the thought of the hospital, of his brother ill, to cut the fire singing in his veins. That was the explanation for this behavior- Ludger was feverish. That was what the flushed cheeks and dazed air meant, not anything else.

“I’m not sick,” Ludger denied. His voice was low and bewitching, a sound totally at odds with his innocent little brother. “I’m better than I’ve ever been before.” No sooner had he said that than Ludger pushed back into his arms, entwining his arms around Julius’ neck and kissing him ardently. Nothing of innocence was in the press of Ludger’s mouth. He tasted like desire, lush and ripe and heady. Julius found himself wrapping his arms about Ludger in turn and followed his earlier thoughts and pushed him back onto the bed. A series of hectic images presented themselves to him: Ludger naked beneath him, Ludger writhing in pleasure, claiming Ludger’s body, his innocence offered up like fruit at the peak of ripeness. Yes, Ludger was ready. The childish softness that Julius had used to combat his desires was nowhere to be found- Ludger was ready to be _eaten_.

This time Julius actually managed to put several feet in between him and his younger sibling before Ludger’s plaint of “Don’t _leave_ me!” severed his ability to move. Shock left Julius straining against invisible bonds- he wasn’t imagining it, he could feel them wrapped around his biceps, his wrists, and his legs.

“Ludger,” he said, his voice flat with surprise, “what did you _do_.”

Ludger gathered himself up on all fours. “I want you,” he declared, his voice sending another shock of arousal through Julius’ body. And it was his _voice_ , Julius realized, just like it was his _body_ that had eroded Julius’ self-control every time they touched. Ludger’s ability to draw his attention had increased by an order of magnitude.

“Ludger,” he said again, this time with purpose, “ _what did you do?_ ”

“I made it so that we could be together,” Ludger explained. “It was really very easy, once I admitted what I wanted. And now,” he rested a hand on Julius’ breastbone, the feeling searing through his clothes as if they weren’t there, “I can feel how much you want me too.”

“Ludger, I’m your brother. We can’t do this.” The look in Ludger’s eyes was hungry. He needed to convince Ludger quickly, before his brother did something they would regret.

At his words, Ludger faltered slightly. “I can make it so that I’m not your brother anymore,” he offered, sounding pained, as if the suggestion was almost too terrible even to contemplate. “I love that I’m your brother, but if it would hurt you less I can make you forget. You wouldn’t have to be guilty anymore, you could just love me.” He continued with the same stricken eyes, “I could make everyone forget. We’d just be lovers, not bound by blood.”

“Forget that I’m your brother…? It doesn’t work like that,” Julius denied.

Ludger closed his eyes, seeming to concentrate. His shadow stretched, leaving a demon sitting in his brother’s place.

“Now it works like that,” Ludger told him, silvery wings stretched out to either side of his body. A long tail hung off the bed. He even had horns with the same moonlight shimmer as his hair.

If Julius could have moved, he would have. Instead, he was pinned by Ludger’s magic to the spot. “Ludger,” he breathed, appalled. Then what Ludger had been saying really penetrated his head. “You can’t just rewrite people’s memories!”

“Why not?” Ludger asked. “We’re not hurting anyone, but if people saw us together they would condemn us. If I just encourage them to look away, how is that wrong?”

“We can’t be together. For heaven’s sake, I practically raised you. You just need to-“ Julius groped for words, “undo whatever it was you did, and everything can go back to normal!”

“I can’t undo it,” Ludger said mildly. “The only reason this happened was because I wanted you so badly.”

Julius squeezed his eyes shut at the words. His fault. He’d warped Ludger somehow, imprinted his own twisted desires onto his little brother’s psyche. And because of that, Ludger had become something like this…!

“Julius,” Ludger said, heart-rent. “It’s all right, this is what I wanted! The only thing I want is to be with you. I know now, how you must have been suffering just like I was, but we don’t have to!” He wrapped his arms around Julius’ immobilized body, pressing his face to Julius’ chest.

“Please, Julius…” Ludger had released whatever spell that held Julius, imploring with himself alone for Julius to stay. Julius could no more refuse him than he could stop his own heart from beating. Julius wrapped his arms around his little brother, cradling him close.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed into Ludger’s hair. “I’m so sorry, so sorry…”

Ludger turned his face up to Julius, tears shining in his eyes. Julius fell into him, brushing kisses across the tear trails on his cheeks. Ludger’s wings arched to enclose them, smooth skin sliding against Julius’ shoulders.

“Please, Julius,” Ludger asked again, with clear intent, stretching up for a true kiss. Julius gave it to him, taking that ripe, rich mouth and ravishing it. Ludger met his force with equal enthusiasm, opening so that Julius could go deeper. Surely Ludger would yield just as sweetly when Julius took his body. The anticipation pushed all thought out of his head- now that he’d acknowledged it, he had to have it.

Julius couldn’t tell if Ludger’s enchantment had simply elided the time or if he’d taken a more direct hand- the next thing he knew, _he_ was the one pushed down on the bed, Ludger arched over him like a saint in the throes of ecstasy. No sculptor would have carved an angel with such an expression of licentious triumph, however- Ludger looked nothing short of devilish with his wings spread over them.

Julius slid his hand between his brother’s thighs- Ludger was a virgin, so he’d need careful preparation. Ludger forestalled him with a grip on his wrist. “You don’t need that,” he purred. “I’m made for this.”

No sooner had the words registered in Julius’ brain than they fled again as Ludger sank onto his cock. His body welcomed the intrusion, opening in a single easy slide until their bodies sat flush. Then he felt Ludger tighten around him, his little brother’s breathing gone ragged as his body sought to give them both the most pleasure. _Now_ Ludger was virginally tight, his body seeking to cleave to Julius’ own.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Julius gritted, his hips shifting of their own accord. His hands were tightening to what he was sure was the point of pain on Ludger’s thighs. Ludger himself was flushed hotly, his hands braced on Julius’ chest as he panted indecently.

“You can’t hurt me,” Ludger gasped. He was moving slightly with every shift of Julius’ body, pleasure sparking between them with every tiny movement. “Didn’t- didn’t I say it? I’m made for this.” Then he rolled his hips and Julius nearly whited out from the sensation. He bucked up, startling a wail from Ludger as his brother clutched at him. The helplessly pleased sound made him thrust again, and then they were moving together.

Ludger yielded just as beautifully as Julius could have imagined. He cried out shamelessly with his pleasure, throwing his head back and riding Julius with self-serving violence. Julius would never have dared to use Ludger so hard, but now he couldn’t resist meeting Ludger’s force equally. Each time they came together, Julius couldn’t help but moan, his voice twining with Ludger’s breathless gasps and throaty cries.

“Yes,” Ludger groaned as Julius dug his heels in and thrust deeper into his willing body, “yes yes _yes_!” He dropped onto his forearms and sought Julius’ mouth, his tongue sliding past Julius’ lips in mimicry of their lovemaking. The angle made him shiver, his wings arching restlessly with each push.

It was too good for Julius to last- the way Ludger’s body gripped him, the ravaging kisses, the sounds Ludger made as their bodies joined. His hand slid across Ludger’s sweat slick skin to wrap around his little brother’s cock.

Ludger let go of his mouth to make the most sinful sounds he’d heard yet. Julius couldn’t help it- he came, gasping out his little brother’s name. Ludger followed him down, a scream tearing from his throat as his body wrung out every last bit of pleasure from his brother’s orgasm.

Julius opened his eyes to his little brother gasping for breath, his own semen dripping from between Ludger’s thighs. Even having just come, the sight hit like a punch to the gut.

Ludger made a whining sound. “If you do that, Julius…” he said, desire flushing back into his cheeks. He pressed his half-hard cock against Julius’ thigh, running hands down Julius’ sweat slick body. Warmth trailed in their wake, firing Julius’ blood with lust once again. Unbelievably, he could feel himself becoming aroused once again, in complete defiance of the fact he’d just had the best orgasm of his life.

“If you keep thinking about how much you want me, we’ll never get out of bed!” Ludger said, not quite a complaint.

Julius looked up at his little brother, the sex demon spreading his wings over the bed as if to pin his lover down. “That may be a problem,” Julius replied, unable to think about anything other than what he wanted to do to debauch that inviting figure.


End file.
